hardest goodbye
by LastMelodya
Summary: Stasiun kota terasa menyesakkan. [ #levihanweek2016 ] [ day 1 ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Hajime Isayama**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** ficlet; au, miss-typo(s), and other stuffs. **Rate:** T. **Genre:** romance/hurt/comfort

 **Note:** untuk meramaikan levihan week day 1. **Prompt:** separation.

[Stasiun kota terasa menyesakkan.]

* * *

 ** _ **hardest goodbye**_**

 _ **.**_

Berita keberangkatan kereta dari Sina menuju Tokyo kembali terdengar berepetisi.

Koridor padat dan sibuk. Dan puluhan entitas penuh derap dan gegas. Menyangkil tas, menarik koper, bahwa tak ada kesempatan untuk menatap sekitar lebih lama. Gegas, gegas, dan gegas. Dan lari. Kakofoni menyambang seolah kabut tak kasat mata, tak teraih, tak terdengar. Mereka punya dunia sendiri dengan tangan-tangan penuh dan serbuan jadwal sana-sini.

Hanji menoleh pada jam yang terpasang di dinding kusam. Sudah waktunya dan Levi di sebelahnya segera bersiap diri. Menoleh sekali, memberi tatapan _pergilah dari sini_.

Tapi ia berstagnasi dan wajahnya menaut tawa-tawa kecil. "Aku akan pergi kalau kau sudah masuk ke dalam gerbong," katanya.

Levi hanya diam dan berjalan pelan-pelan. Menuju kereta panjang yang berdiri gagah tak jauh dari tempatnya. Gerbong nomor empat adalah miliknya, tapi bukan milik Hanji yang hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tak menangisi hal-hal yang sebentar lagi terjadi.

Satu dua langkah, Hanji mengikuti.

"Jangan terlalu fokus pada praktik-praktik penelitianmu, nanti," ujar Levi. Ia mengabaikan resonansi yang mengganggu di sekitar dengung telinganya. Ia terpaku pada tremor di pusat dada, yang membuatnya tak nyaman, terlebih ketika menatap kedua cokelat kelam pada netra Hanji. Tapi … _tapi_ … memangnya itu berarti apa?

"Hm-hm." Hanji menjawab pendek. Bibirnya yang mengerucut tak sebanding dengan personalitinya yang kasual—berisik, berisik, dan berisik. Tapi Levi tak ingin membahasnya, tidak sekarang. Bahwa ia yang sarkas pun sekarang tak punya niat untuk mengeluarkan kekasualitasannya.

Gerbong nomor empat sudah di depan mata. Levi melirik sekilas dan ada perasaan menggebu yang mendistraksi. Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya bukan apa-apa. Tapi ketika kemudian ia memutar langkah dan berbalik menatap Hanji, ada yang _sedang kenapa-kenapa_.

Tiba-tiba saja, stasiun kota terasa menyesakkan.

Hanji memasang senyum terbaiknya. _Fresh graduate_ yang baru menapaki kelulusan tiga hari lalu itu melambai-lambai pada Levi.

"Hanya tiga tahun, kan, Levi?" katanya. "Dan setelah itu kau akan kembali dengan jalan pintas menuju bintang!"

Yang pria hanya tersenyum kecil, mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya yang linear tanpa nyaman. "Ya, _hanya tiga tahun_."

Levi punya _fetish_ khusus pada astronomi, dan ketika setelah hari lulusan sarjananya kemarin ada satu institusi di pulau seberang yang menawarinya kembali berstudi tentang ilmu itu, tak ada alasan baginya untuk menolak. Dan Hanji, meski ia lebih memilih kimia dibanding astronomi, gadis eksentrik itu mempunyai mimpi untuk pergi ke bintang. Ia paham mimpi Levi dan pada akhirnya ikut berselebrasi dengan pemuda itu di hari berikutnya.

Tapi …

Selalu ada _tapi_ di setiap pilihan.

Sejauh apa pun Levi dan Hanji mengerti mimpi pada diri masing-masing, keduanya tak pernah menyadari bahwa ada satu hal mendasar lain yang punya arti lebih dari itu. Bahwa setelah ribuan hari terlewat dan mereka menetapkan diri sebagai sahabat, ada sisi tersembunyi yang tak akan keluar sebelum tersentil sebuah momento. Bagi Levi, Hanji adalah gadis gila yang selalu melakukan hal-hal di luar ekspektasinya, dan bagi Hanji, Levi adalah pemuda ambisius yang penuh sarkas namun menyimpan pengertian yang jauh lebih dalam dibanding orang-orang bermulut baik di sekitarnya. Atas kesepahaman implisit itu, mereka membentuk relasi yang dirasa nyaman bagi keduanya.

Sampai hari ini tiba.

Tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang dapat membaca masa depan, dan gagasan jarak yang berbaur di antara nama mereka setelah ini bukanlah suatu hal yang dapat mereka akseptasi begitu saja.

Tapi, mereka bisa apa?

Selain menerima dan diam-diam berkamuflase menjadi yang paling mengerti.

Hanji mungkin bisa meminta Levi untuk tetap tinggal, dan presentasi gagasan itu diterima yang dihitung gadis itu mungkin ada lebih dari lima puluh persen. Hanji tahu ada beban di mata kelam itu, dan ia tahu beban itu adalah dirinya. Sekali mengecoh, mungkin akan sangat mudah untuk menghancurkan niat kepergiannya.

Kemudian mereka akan tetap di sini, mengakui perasaan masing-masing, dan hidup bersama-sama. Mungkin menyenangkan hidup di antara lautan bintang di sudut rumah dan bau-bau khas kimia di satu kubikel. Mereka akan punya perpustakaan pribadi, didominasi oleh hal-hal berbau saintis di setiap raknya, dan beberapa tahun selanjutnya ada dua pasang langkah-langkah mungil yang menapak malu-malu, menyita atensi Levi dan Hanji dari penelitian-penelitiannya yang mungkin sedikit terasa tak spesial lagi karena telah disubtitusi hal-hal spesial lain, seperti mengobrol di ruang keluarga bersama keluarga kecil yang _sesungguhnya_.

Tapi mungkin tetaplah akan menjadi kemungkinan.

Dan sesak di stasiun adalah realitas yang kini harus mereka hadapi. Suara _announcer_ terakhir tertangkap indera pendengaran, disusul suara peluit kereta yang memekakkan.

Levi mundur selangkah, mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh sekali rambut cokelat Hanji yang berantakan.

"Sampai jumpa."

* * *

Seberapa pun kuantitas indahnya masa depan yang bisa Hanji raih jika ia menahan Levi tetap bersamanya saat ini, Hanji tetap tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa menahannya.

Ia tak berhak mendistraksi mimpi Levi, lagi pula.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**

* * *

 _ps: terima kasih yang paling besar saya dedikasikan untuk_ _ **RainyRain123**_ _, segala konversasi (precious) kita benar-benar bikin aku semangat nyampah di levihan week, rain :") anggap aja fik-fik ini hadiah kecil untuk kamu, ya, ehehe. nggak seberapa, tapi semoga bisa bikin rain tetap semangat nge-trash di arsip levihan! dan untuk levihan squad yang sempat mampir di sini, ayo, kita berlayar bersama!_ *kiss*


End file.
